The invention concerns an oil mist separator for separating aerosol oil from an oil-laden gas, in particular blow-by gas, in particular of a crankcase venting device of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle. The oil mist separator comprises at least one impactor that comprises a nozzle device with at least one nozzle for the gas to be freed from oil and at least one deflector body having a separating region for the oil which region lies in a streaming region of the at least one nozzle.
DE 10 2009 024 701 A1 discloses an oil mist separator embodied as an impactor for a crankcase venting device. The oil mist separator has a nozzle device with at least one nozzle. A deflector wall which is positioned opposite the at least one nozzle is covered with a separator material. The separator material is a nonwoven, a weft-knit material or a warp-knit material.
The invention has the object to design an oil mist separator of the aforementioned kind in such a way that it is of a simple configuration and is easy to produce and moreover achieves improved separating efficiency.